Alice Astor
Alice Astor '(アリス●アスター, ''arisu asutaa) is a very powerful young mage in the famous Koma Inu guild. Upon her arrival in X799, Alice knew little about the feeling of homeliness and friendship, until she began to grow on the members of the guild, the master especially. Alice is very well-liked throughout the guild, and is known for single-handedly, (indirectly) killing a stray wyvern that threatened Onibus Town, as well as the guild. This "feat" has gained her the embarrassing moniker of "'''The Wyvern Slayer" (ワイバーン スレイヤー waibaan sureiyaa). Alice's main goal is to be well-known in the magical world, and is extremely eager to watch her guild perform in the X800 Grand Magic Games, as well as participate in her guild's S-Class Trials. Appearance Alice is a beautiful petite girl with long, flowing blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. Two pieces of her hair are held up on the sides of her head in a ponytail-like fashion, with two orange beaded hair ties. Her messy bangs fall over her forehead, reflecting her childish fashions and overall tendency to be lazy. Alice's usual attire consists of a typical school uniform, with a plain white collared undershirt, and a tan sweater-vest with a red ribbon tied around the neck. She also wears a short pleated skirt, with orange plaid. To match her skirt, she wears orange knee-high stockings, and white sneakers. Alice does not always where her usual outfit, as she owns a variety of upper-class clothing reflecting her roots as the daughter of wealthy business man from Minstrel. Personality Alice has a very silly and loveable personality, which has gained her the liking of most of the guild's members. Due to her childish ways and funny one-liners, Alice is rarely taken seriously by any of the older members, thinking she is always just kidding, or being a "kid". This often angers Alice, as she wishes she could be silly and appear mature at the same time, a feat which she has yet to accomplish. Despite her silly demeanor, Alice is very capable of being powerful and head-strong, as shown in the midst of battles, when she drops her childish ways for a much more appropriate mannerism, where she attacks with extreme force. History Alice Astor was born into the industrious and wealthy Astor Family, in Minstrel. Her mother and father were the wealthy CEO's of Astor's Lacrima Cars, an advanced company based in the capital of Minstrel, famed for making magical cars that did not require the draining of magical energy. Her parents had made millions in profit from their success in the magical automobile industry, which also made them the unfortunate target of many attempted robbery and assassination attempts from dark guilds. Most of these attempts were ultimately failed, except for one; where a rogue dark guild burnt down the Astor Mansion. At midnight while the residents of Astor Mansion were sleeping, a infamous dark guild set fire to Alice's residence, killing all except her, who was trapped in her burning room. Alice was crumpled up on the floor, while she thought she was taking her last breaths. Out of her blurry vision, Alice spotted a cloaked figure in a white robe, in the corner of the room. Before she had the chance to think about who the person possibly could be, the figure sped towards her and scooped her up in their arms, before bursting through the 4th story window, and plummeting down to the ground below. Alice's memory is still very hazy on what exactly happens next, but she does remember waking up on the ground below the ashes of her house, while laying on a white robe. Alice realized quickly that it was very unlikely that her parents had survived, so instead she searched hastily for the person who saved her life. Realizing there was no soul in sight, Alice returned to the spot where the robe lied, and realized that there was the outline of a square shape under the cloth. Upon further inspection, Alice notices it to be the shape of a very old leatherbound book, a grimoire. Feeling some sort of a connection to the book, Alice wrapped it up in the cloak, and ran as fast as she could to a nearby town, the cloth-wrapped book in hand. Alice was then taken to the local orphanage, as all her relatives were deceased. During the long days of her time in the orphanage, Alice studied to book heavily, and quickly learnt that it was a grimoire containing the lost spells of Solar God Slayer Magic, which she quickly caught on to. After turning 13, Alice hastily decided to plan her escape from the orphanage, and left at the morning's dawn. Running to a train station, Alice snuck onto a departing train, heading for Onibus, Fiore. After the long journey, Alice stepped off the train, and found herself in front of the Koma Inu guild hall.